Magnitude 8
by ObliviusMoon
Summary: If your world crash on you, how will you survive? - AU - YAOI -
1. When the ground growl

**-Magnitude 8-**

_**If your world crash on you, how will you survive? **_

**-Chapter 01-**

**When the ground growl**

01/08/2013

11.00 am

Domino City

Turtle Game Shop

…

…

…

_Hot_ … it was the only thought that crossed the mind of Yugi Muto, 15 years old boy still in his bed and very much asleep. The last night had been a delirium, a big farewell party for Rebecca and his Grandfather: after a vacation of nearly a month in the not so amazing city of Domino. He couldn't remember much after the third cup of sakè, just too much colors and cry of joy… The headache was becoming a problem for his sleep, and with that he decided that he will never drink again!

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY-BOY!" with a loud sound the door of his bedroom was forced open and the traitors light began to invade his precious dark lair. "Awwwwww!" moaned the boy under the cover, he didn't want to wake up, even thought he already was.

"ehy ehy! Don't be difficult little boy! It's time to get up!"; Yugi could fill far too well the presence of the other, that maybe was because he was talking in his ears an trying to take away the blankets.

"Come on!" after the final push Yugi was finally deprived of his cover and with a goofy expression he punted at the man beside his bed.

"Don't make that face little brother! Or the zoo-caretaker will ask us to give them back their baby Panda!" said the man while Yugi began to stand up, "Thank you so much Yami!" scoffed the boy while going to the bathroom "Oh I was forgetting Yami…" The man, named Yami in all the glory of spiky hairs looked at his miny-version

"The Theater-company-of Dance called… they wanted back their tutus!" in a flash Yugi disappeared "YOU LITTLE!".

….

….

"ahah my friend don't be so sad we will come back for the winter vacation!" a old man maybe in his 70is dressed in a pale yellow was consoling his best friend, patting his head covered by an old bandana "Awww Arthur it's just so sad, if you go I will not be able to play bingo or anything else with nobody!" the man named Arthur laughed at his old friends statement "My my Suguroku that's not true! You have Yami and Yugi they are your marvelous Grandson they will sure play some games with you!" "Oh dear God with them I will never play again! Especially Yami! I can't win against them! I'm telling you Arthur they are not normal! They never lose!" scoffed Suguroku while adjusting the black bandana on his spiky head, a soft laugh left his friend lips "And that's reminds me all the time I play against you… I never win!" "AND that's why I LOVE playing against you Arthur!" Beamed the man.

"Ahah, thank you so much Suguroku you are so refreshing for a person ego" scoffed Arthur in a playful way. The two old man sited on the comfy sofa of Sugurokus living room were lost in the memories of their past, while waiting for their grandsons and granddaughter. After five minutes Rebecca, a eleven years old blonde girl come out from the kitchen "Grandpa! Are you ready? Our flight check in is in nearly two hours!" Come on!" the two old man laughed as the little girls disappeared again. "Your Granddaughter is full of energy my friend" said Suguroku while patting Arthurs shoulder, "At the contrary my two grandsons that are very quiet and educate boys" he didn't even finish, that with a big pop Yugi fell in the room laughing like a maniac for immediately run away from a furious Yami

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE HIMP!" "NEVEEEEEEEER!"

It really felt like a tornado, and the two old man watched the two brothers run away in another room.

"Oh yes…" said Arthur "very quiet and educate".

…

…

…

11.00 am

Domino Airport

…

…

…

"Yes Father I've all my suitcases and Bombasa is here with me…" A young and charming man stood in the center of the Domino airport, people were looking at him interested and in awe. He was not a tall man, but his manner so regal and elegant made him like a giant. From his accent and the caramel colored skin people could defiantly understand that he was Egyptian, a very rich Egyptian. A expensive black suit and, a pair of golden bracelet accompanied by what looked like a bodyguard made them think he was an important person even thought he looked so young and they were not wrong.

"Master" said the big fat man named Bombasa "The limousine is waiting" at that the man turned to see him bowing before him, "Ah father it seems my limo is here, I will call you as soon as I arrive in the Hotel" said the man to the I-phone, on the other part he could hear the now calm sigh of his protective father.

"_That's good Atemu, but remember that you are there to work not to have fun!_" The man, Atemu, smiled at his father apprehension 'cause this would have been his first job alone in a different country "I know father I'm here as your representative I will not mess up", his father scoffed on the other line, clearly that was not what he wanted to hear "_You do not represent ME but ALL the Egypt! Son I know you are young and want to have fun, I mean you only have twenty-two years old but as delegate of the Republic of New Egypt we need to make a good impression, mostly with our ally!_" indeed Atemu know that fact, it was a recent govern theirs. The NEW Egypt… so other people called them. His father was positioned on the big chair of president and that role scared his family.

He know history and he had meet the past leaders… now all under the ground with a bullet in head.

So here he was making propaganda of his new power, to let people of the other nations, know that Egypt was far more civilized that they were given credit to.

"Don't worry father I will not let you down!" he could hear his father let his back slide on the chair "_I know son, you always make me proud_" "Than I will go father, at the three I have a meeting with the Ishtars Family for the Inauguration of their Museum" said Atemu while going to the limousine, outside it was really hot, not that he minded since he was habituated too far to hotter temperature but still he preferred the cool air of the airport "_Good son, then I'll call you later. Bye!_" "Bye!"

CLICK!

"Huff" finally closing the phone Atemu could relax a little, Bombasa closed the limo door, he didn't talk that much and for that, Atemu was glad. After a moment they were in road and Atemu could think of something else.

"Japan…" he had never been so far from home, but he was glad. No more anxiety, no more fear. He was in a calm and boring country and that felt good. He passed an hand in his spiky hair, black and magenta mixed themselves in his anty-gravity hair while blonde spike bolted out like thunders. At home he had many problems 'cause of his strange hair and his frightening blood-red eyes.

But here...

"This is good" said aloud Atemu looking outside to admire the tall and magnificent buildings.

Everything was perfect , as his limousine rode to his hotel in the tranquil and silent Domino city.

…

…

…

11.00 am

Domino Center

…

…

…

It was a quiet morning like everyone else. But in the middle of the town a ferocious sound woke the sleeping creatures of the near park.

"MOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

At the sound of speed a young boy of sixteen years old and blond hair was screaming while running on his bicycle so fast that the people near the sidewalk got scared.

"damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it! DAMN IT!"

Cried out the furious boy. "OF ALL THE DAY I HAVE TO BE LATE TODAY!"

Joey, that was the boy name, was AGAIN in deep trouble. The last night he had spent it talking to one of his best friend named Tristan, he had ended up going to bed very late with his apartment messed up. It was not like he had forgotten what today was, but he tended to be a little disorganized. So at 10.30 he woke up, remembering that the train of his sister will arrive in less than two hours and for him to arrive there he needed at last one.

"Oh Geez! Mum will kill me!"

For not talking of his sister that even thought she was an angel, well… she didn't take too kind the fact to be left alone in a train station.

With a shiver he thought of the hard punishment he would receive if he was late.

"Oh God if you love me do something!"

…

…

…

11.00 am

Domino Museum

…

…

…

"Miss Miss!" the frenetic voice of Tomoe the 50years old warden of the museum echoed in the big and dark halls, he had worked in that museum for all of his life, with his blue uniform and the torch, when he was young he used to cry in the angle at the doors for the fears of shadows that moved in the night or jump by the little sound that filled the air in the silence, he had grow up as a crybaby, or so his late wife always told him, so it was not strange that even now he was running in his old bones like there was no tomorrow .

"MISS! Miss Ishizu!"

For the long, long year since she had become the head of the Domino Museum, Ishizu Ishtar had become quit accustomed with the eccentric old man and his antics. Sometimes he would call in the deep of the night for the fear of some mummies that would have come to life, or even hug her like she was a big (inexpressive) Teddy Bear the morning she would come back to the Museum. He was a good man, she liked him.

Bu again this is Ishizu Ishtar 29 years old Egyptian lady, intelligent, brilliant, sophisticated, regal, noble and well gorgeous.

She know far too well how men from her homeland lusted for her, black silky hairs long and straight, blue piercing eyes, a dark caramel skin and a silhouette that could put a model in despair.

But Ishizu is not only that, she is a modern women with only one think in mind… Career!

Her brothers said it was a pity that she had choose to marry the work instead of a rich man, but again a man she loved but he was beyond her reach.

SO here she was Lady Ishtar in her big office, restructured recently, in her big black leather chair in front of a desk in ebony full of papers and contracts. The door busted open revealing the now out of breath Tomoe, "Tomoe-san" she greeted patiently the old Japanese man.

"Anf…anf… the… anf…T-the b…Anf" Tomoe was clearly in trouble, so always without a blink Ishizu rose from her expensive chair to the place Tomoe was having hard time to catch breath.

"Tomoe-san, Tomoe-san please relax" she said in a mothering way to the old man while helping him to sit down on one of the chairs of her office.

After some moments and a big glass of water Tomoe was back in shape with two big red cheeks "So Tomoe-san…What was the problem? She asked patiently now that he was okay.

The dumb expression of the man made it clear that he had already forgotten but even so "Ehm…" the finger of the man pointed to the direction of an imaginary answer seemed like an antenna ready to pick up the information that his Alzheimer had stole.

Bip

Bip

Biiiiiiip

"AH!" jumped the man "I remember!" he cried out loud, Ishizu sited on her desk with elegance waited.

"Miss Ishizu your little brothers are dueling with the ancient sword from the roman exhibitions in the Patio!" .

Tomoe who had always seen Miss Ishizu calm and collected, know that only two things in the world would make her change expression

One was snakes.

And the others…

"MALIK MARIK YOU IDIOT!"

Her stupid little brothers.

With huge and heavy steps Ishizu stomped in the Patio at the sound of old and precious sword of the Giulyous Empire crashing against one another.

In the center of the future Roman hall of the museum still full of ancient objects not in exposition, stood her two stupid, idiotic, infantile and crazy younger brothers.

"MARIK, MALIK!" with a roar Ishizu made her presence clear and the two twins stopped their fighting.

CLANG

The swords fallen on the ground.

"Damn, I bet it was the old fart" whispered one twin making the other snicker.

"Tomoe-san is not a old fart Marik!" roared Ishizu now in front of her brothers. "You must show him more respect exactly how you should to these artifacts!"

Marik, clearly the wilder of the two brothers scowled "How so?! He doesn't do a thing expect cry for mammy and we were showing respect to the words! By using them how they were used!" With a smug face Marik looked at her sister, while the other twin was already taking the sword to their place.

"Come on sister" said Mailk "We weren't doing nothing serious, just playing a little… we were careful".

So Ishizu stood there looking from a twin to another.

Malik and Marik were twenty years old, still relatively young and childish. Marik the wilder and craziest of the two was so tall that even Ishizu was forced to look up, had wild blond hair and a pair of intelligent violet eyes, he had always been a problem everywhere. He was a pest as a child a genius, but in a evil way and most of the times he dragged his, a little more quieter, brother in his prank.

Malik the younger one, was more tranquil as his hair that stood in a non so strange way, but he had delusion of grandeur that sometimes powered up his protective psycho-brother.

"What will I ever do with you two" she said disconsolate while the other two grinned.

"maybe you could let us play a little more" they chirped together "NO!".

"TSK Party-popper" .

"For the love of Ra boys!" she urged stressed "You know that the son of the president of Egypt is coming here! We need his approval to let the section of Ancient Egypt start!" now Ishizu know that the boys were all hers "With his consent we can bring here the last piece of our exhibitions!" the gleaming eyes of Malik meant that he had his hear, and if two+two still made four, than Marik will listen too "You mean… The Pharaoh!? They are going to let us exhibit the Nameless Pharaoh!"

Set one go

"Yes"

By the cry of joy she know she had won.

"So if you two will behave today, it would be amazing. I'm organizing the party for our important guest, it will be taken in the Museum…" she made a pause just to be sure she had their attentions "So boys…

I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE!"

With a roar the two fled away laughing hysterically.

"And now Odion…" she said and instantly he cell phone ringed

"Hello Odion?"

….

….

"Hi sister" said Odion, as Ishizu answered.

"_Brother are you still at the police station?_" she asked even thought she already know the answer, Odion sighed.

"Yes".

Odion 34years old man, a police officer. He was still trying to adjust to the air of Domino, more specifically Japan.

Since he had worked in the army of his homeland until his family transferred, things had gotten a lot quieter and he was glad.

Odion was very Egyptian look. He was the tallest in the police unit, half bald if not for the pigtail of black hair, his dark and gloomy expression didn't make him the more cute person in the world but he was a wise man. At the beginning his companion of works were weary of him but after sometimes they all come to appreciate the good giant.

Is supervisor is a women who hadn't waited a moment to demonstrate that SHE was the boss and that he was in a place where he should have shown women the respect they deserve.

Just a little misconception of his origins. But again Haruka his boss, didn't know of what kind of sister he had. So after a mouth of harassment and insults that he had taken in silence, well his little sister found out and made sure that no one would EVER again treat his big brother in that way.

Haruka learned her lesson.

Odion sometimes was a little embarrassed by his energetic family, but he loved them with all his heart.

Ishizu, Malik and Marik were only his adoptive family, he wasn't really a blood relative. The mother of his sister found him one day in the street he was only 1 years old and since then she had taken care of him as if he was her son.

So he loved his family and loved begin part of it.

"_Then tell me Odion, why are you there and not at home preparing yourself?!_"

Odion rubbed his temple while trying to not listen to the screaming voice form the hall "I was going home really but… I had bumped in a problem" the cry of indignation in the hall grew of intensity and of obscenity.

"_Really? What kind of problems?_"

"DAMN YOU ALL! I NEED TO GO TO THE STATION DAMNIT!"

"well Ishizu, my problem is a blond teenager boy who nearly invested me with his bicycle".

…

…

…

11.00 am

Domino city

The Great Studio Center

…

…

…

"WELCOME TO THE GREAT STUDIO CENTER!"

Would had not been for that atrocious voice Mai would have been still asleep in her luxurious car. The driver with her manager seemed far too enthusiastic about that place.

"Geez guys, it's only a Model Agency!" she said while petting her white-fur coat "I mean it's not anything new." With a hand her long curly platinum hair became like a waterfall of pure gold "If you want a model here I am…" with a sensual move she placed the big fashion sunglasses of D&G in place covering her vicious violet eyes, "… I don't think there are any Japanese girls who can compete with me"the two man looked at her with awe as they parked the car.

"And that's because…" in a single move Mai Valentine was out of the car and now was invested of white light by the photographers.

"I AM the most gorgeous woman in the World"

…

…

…

11.00 am

Domino Park

…

…

…

In the center of the gorgeous green park of Domino a boy, a teenager, sited lonely in one of the many red benches of the park.

"Huff" he scuffed while looking at a little package in his hands, he passed an hands in is brown spiky hair, still wondering what he should do.

"Problems big boy?"

Turning his head the boy watched a girl in front of him, she was tall, with a marvelous body, short brown hair and big blue eyes.

"What do you want Tea?"

The girls raising her hands in symbol of peace token place near the boy in big thoughts "Oh nothing Tristan, I am just wondering what's that package about!" she said smirking at him.

With an hasty move Tristan putted the present in his jacket. "Nothing!"

"That doesn't seems nothing to me!" she inquired again looking at his profile. His expression was hard and serious, but the red ears of embarrassment meant everything else.

"Is that for Miho?"

Tristan gulped embarrassed and he stood up from the anxiety.

"Uhm…" Thought Tea looking at him and then "AH! That's right! Today it's your anniversary! An year since you two had become a couple!" she beamed as his face become more red than the bench "That's the present for your Anniversary how sweet! Tris-HMPH!" she couldn't end her phrase 'cause Tristan hastily putted an end on her mouth silencing her .

"Stop Stop!" he begged her "You can't say things like that out loud! It's embarrassing! Do you know what will happen if Joey found out about this!?" she shook her head since Tristan hand was still closing her mouth.

"I WILL NOT LIVE A SINGLE DAY!"

Finally he let her mouth go.

"I swear he is an idiot Tea!" he cried out while moving his arms in air, "Yesterday night I tried to talk to him about this things, but he laughed! HE LAUGHED!" .

After his outburst Tristan looked at Tea, she calmly stood up, patted her knees and taken her gymnastic bag.

"You are right he is an idiot." She said and he nodded happily

"BUT OU ARE FAR MORE IDIOT THAN HIM!" and to conclude her rage she hit him with her heavy bag.

"AWWW! Tea! That hurts" Tristan was now holding his hurt shoulder, while Tea looked at him "Tristan, who cares if Joey laugh at you! Who care if all the boys thinks you are sissy for giving your girlfriend a present for the Anniversary!" "Well I care…AWW" another hit on the other shoulder, "Don't be stupid! They can go to hell! Give her the present and don't be an idiot!" he looked at the ground "yeha… you are right I will go to her home ask her for a date and give her the present" "eheh Of course I'm right!", with that Tristan smiled "Well let me give you an advice too Tea" he said while going to his motorcycle.

"You should confess to Yami soon or later!"

"TRISTAN!"

And with that the boy was gone.

Tea looked at his bag, "I will… it's just that I don't know how"

So she too had gone, for her lesson of dance.

…

…

…

11.00 am

Domino City

Kaiba Corporation

…

…

…

"_Kaiba Corporation tower, the biggest skyscraper in all Domino and maybe all Japan._

_Until the death of its founder ,Gozaboro Kaiba, it was one of the biggest military industry of the World, but as his adoptive son ascended to the throne, the merchandise of Kaiba Corporation changed drastically._

_Software, computer, programs and mainly virtual games. In a new face of the markets they made to the top thanks to the dazzling guide of Seto Kaiba the 21 years old adoptive son of Goz-" _

With a click a young women turned off the Tv.

Lately the reporter didn't talk about anything else, Kaiba here, Kaiba there… She was bored of all of this attention on the man, while sitting back to her chair in front of the computer the woman adjusted her Ponytail, her hair was her only pride, white and long, no one had that kind of hair and she know the man she was in love with, loved them as well.

"Kisara…" called her boss.

Turning around in her blue tailleur the woman looked up to her tall boss known as Seto Kaiba.

"Did the Von Schroeder Company call?" his tone was cold and indifferent like always, but she loved his icy attitude. "No sir, do you want me to call them?" The big young man said nothing and returned to his office right next the one of his secretary. She waited for him to close the door than she dialed the number…

"Good morning, Von Schroeder Company right? I'm Kisara Mizuno the secretary of Seto Kaiba"

….

….

In his luxuries office Seto Kaiba could observe the now so big city of Domino,

How many dawns and sunsets had he admired from the immense wall made of glass? Sometimes he felt like a king in his reign looking to his domain. Tall in his white suit he built an empire that was not hiding blood in his foundation, no not like his merciless father.

Looking again outside after the long talk with the Von Schroeder he felt strong again and yet…

"Kisara…" he called from the interphone, "_Yes?_" "Call Mokuba for me" "_Yes sir_".

He turned to his thoughts while passing a hand in his short brown hair.

"_Mokuba in on the second line, sir…_" Seto did a curt nod even thought Kisara wasn't there to see it, but in any case she know that he will never say thanks.

"Hello Mokuba"

He said while sitting on his chair "_Hi Big Brother!_" the happy voice of the little boy made immediately Seto relax. "What are you doing Mokuba?" he asked even thought he know already the answer "_Homework! And they are booooooooring!_" he didn't smile but his blue eyes shined while listening to his little brother, "I know Moki but you need to do them" his voice was stern, without emotion, but his brother could still hear under it his amusing laugh. "_You say that because you don't have to do any!_" pouted the boy on the phone, "I run a Company, I have a different type of homework" said Seto while taking in hand the only photo on his desk, it shows two young boys playing chess one was a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes, Seto, and the other a little child with long black hair and big blue eyes, Mokuba.

"_Anyway big brother…"_ began Mokuba and Seto could understand by his tone that he wanted something, "_Can't we go to the Amusement Park this afternoon? I swear I will do all my homework! Please please…_" Seto sighed his brother was really a child, but again he was just eleven years old. "Ok Moki" "_…Ohhh Come on Please pretty ple-WAIT WHAT?!" _for a moment Seto thought he was about to laugh… but no false alarm, "I'm saying we can go. I don't have much to do anyway" Seto was forced to take the phone away of his hear 'cause the cry of Joy that Mokuba was giving were too much for him.

"_THANKYOU BIG BROHER! I swear you are the best brother in the whole world! I can't wait for this afternoon! This day is going to ROCK!_".

…

…

…

11.00 am

Domino Hospital

…

…

…

"Doctor, how are his conditions?"

Outside the white sliding doors , Maximiliam Pegasus listened quietly to the conversation. He know he shouldn't for his own good, but the waiting was far too much.

"They are not that bed…" the long pause made Pegasus lose color

"…but only if he stay here, I'm not sure of his conditions right now, the ictus doesn't seem to have damaged his brain, We had taken him in time, but there is the possibility that he will be subject to another one in the next hours or maybe days" a soft cry could be heard outside and Pegasus suddenly felt nauseous, was he dying?

He looked around just to see white everywhere, he was in a hospital bed. It hurts his left eyes hurted so bad.

He remembered yesterday afternoon, he had gone on the veranda, doing what he loved the most: painting a tale for his dear wife Cecilia. Then he felt nauseous and the left eyes burned so much that he thought it was going to pop out, he cried out as loud as he could while he was feeling numb. Crocket and Cecilia were there in an instant.

And so here he was… ictus. It was a miracle that he was still alive but.

"I can't see from my left eye" he noticed, for his own good he didn't know that he couldn't see 'cause there was no more eye there. The ictus pushed like a monster in his brain and his eye was just above it.

"Doctor…" the feeble voice of Cecilia felt like a little nightingale "w-will he live right?"

Maximiliam Pegasus couldn't see the doctor but by the cry of joy of his wife he was sure the answer was affirmative.

He wanted so much to go out there and embrace her but he couldn't move a single finger not eve to move a strand of his silver hair.

But in the end what counted the most was that he was alive.

Even so Maximiliam Pegasus mayor of Domino City cursed the day.

"Oh goodness the reporters will eat me alive".

…

…

…

11.00 am

Domino City

Kurai Hotel

…

…

…

"This is BORING!" with a loud POF a white haired boy jumped on his massive bed, "Ryou! Damn it how much time do you need in the bathroom?!" scowled the boy messing with his wild long hair "Here I'm dying out of boredom!" it didn't wait too long as another white hair puffed out of the bathroom.

"Shut up Bakura! I need my time!" said Ryou after closing the door again, "You are worse than a girl Landlord!" called out Bakura. "Don't call me that!" cried out from the bathroom Ryou "You make me seem like a sort of a master with his slave!".

"but in a way it is…" murmured Bakura.

So here he was Big and bad Bakura Takezu the terror of the merchant street, monster of London the Voldemort of retailers.

Since his childhood he had showed an incredible talent: in thieving.

The psychologist said he was a natural Kleptomaniac who had taken his involuntary problem to an extreme level . "TSK, next level my ass" thought aloud the white boy.

His family had left him when he was 13, so he become a thief to survive and he was pretty good at it!

But then three years ago he made the wrong decision and he was arrested. Since at that time he was still underage the Judge decided for a Social work… in a place where he could steal without stealing: the municipal Landfill. God the smell!

He was forced to work there for an year but when he was finally free from trash and sewage, he found out a family.

DHO! He thought that day, from a smelly prison to a frilled one! It was hard for him.

He never really had a family and he thought he didn't need one.

But then he found out the sister of that bitch that was his mother had been searching for his. Unfortunately she died of cancer in that year but she was able to meet him.

Bakura rolled on the bed at the memory of the frail woman in her hospital bed, bald and emaciated. He thought that in her golden days she must have been beautiful.

So from that day on he was forced in the family of his aunt.

He could only get along with Ryou his cousin. He was a nice guy, even thought if a little effeminate and shy.

Bakura had tried to stay away from trouble, but they seemed to like him so after a big incident with a big knife and a big mean bully crying for mama he was sent away from his uncle with Ryou, with the hope to let him out of dangerous trouble.

"Bakura! Why don't you watch the Tv?" called out Ryou from his shower.

"Tsk, okay Landlord!" tuning on the Tv he scanned the programs…

"_Good morning dear citizen I hope you feel well for a walk because today is going to b Super-special-awesome!_"

"Awww bloody hell!"

…

…

…

13.00 am

Domino City

Turtle Game Shop

…

…

…

After opening the shop- door Yami had gone in the living room, seated in front of the tv, in a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt his little brother Yugi was intent to play with his playstation.

"When will grampa be back?" asked the spiky haired boy with a chips between his lips.

Yami rolled his red eyes still amused by the attitude of his little brother, "I don't know Aibou, Arthur and Rebecca flight should be ready so after they leave he will be back in an hour" Yugi nodded still concentrate in the game as Yami slide beyond him to embrace the boy "Why don't we play a game little brother?" Yugi paused the game and looked up at his brother with his big and adorable amethyst eyes. "What game?" with a chuckle Yami petted his brother "Why don't we play duel monsters? It's been a while since we had a match and if I remember right, I am in vantage of one match!" he said while his little brother pouted.

"Then I will defeat you this time! So we are even!" and with a jump Yugi made it upstairs to take their decks.

"Ahah, my little aibou is so energetic".

….

….

_Every day we live with expectation, with delusions. We make plans for the afternoon, we make promises for next days. _

_A single moment could meant everything for one person, but would be wasted for another. _

_Every days is routine. We program our life, we think that they will always be like the day that had passed. Sometimes sad, sometimes happy. We live our moment in a state of apparent peace._

_Nothing new, nothing strange… only the usual boring life. _

_But sometimes we can't program everything._

….

….

13.30

Domino City

_A sound lauder than a thunder from the depth of the Earth._

….

….

"Yami! Did you hear that?" Asked Yugi frenetic, forgetting his card on the pavement. His brother tensed.

….

….

"Bombasa! What happened?!" asked alerted Atemu from the limousine, Bombasa didn't know.

….

….

"Don't worry brother my train is arriving now" said Serenity in the phone, she couldn't hear it but Joy in the train station did.

….

….

"WHAT THE HELL!" cried out Marik while grabbing his twin hand as his sister and Tomoe rested immobile at the center of the Museum.

….

….

Tea jumped by the shock, she was near home after her dance lesson and the sound made her tremble.

….

….

The loud whir of his motorcycle failed to let Tristan and Miho hear the sound. "I love you Tristan" she whispered happy.

….

….

"BLOODY HELL!" cried scared Ryou, Bakura tense like a feline grabbed his cousin hand.

….

….

The monitor of the hospital blanked for a moment, Cecilia scared grabbed her husband shoulder. He was still asleep.

….

….

Kisara was startled by the sound and Seto was immediately near her. But he was worried. Mokuba was at home.

….

….

Mai cried annoyed "Stop this sound I'm trying to change dress for the parade!"

….

….

Suguroku jumped taking an hand to his heart. Outside the airplane was ready to fly, Arthur and Rebecca onboard.

….

….

_We don't plan nothing_

….

….

_We just wait to live another day…_

….

….

13.35

Domino City

An earthquake.

….

….

…_And wait for it to let us live._

….

….

"OUT YUGI OUT!" as soon the ground began to roar and move Yami grabbed his little brother arm and forced him up.

They run from their home, Yami could see the rubble began to fall, the shop was their way out, the door open.

"Brother brother!" The scared cry of Yugi echoed in Yamis mind, and as they were moving the ceiling beyond them began to crash their memories, their precious memento. It was hard to stay up, it was harder to run, but if they stopped even for a moment, their house would become their tombstone.

"we will not make it" barely a whisper in that dreadful minutes ,they were too slow, Yami could see the exit just a little forward them, but… without an help…

"AH!" Yugi cried out when he felt his big brother push him forward with such strength.

He couldn't see but Yami could.

Light and Darkness, Hikari and Yami.

That's what they had always been, so even now Yami Muto smiled as he watched his little sweet brother fall in the light of salvation, but around him only darkness.

"BIG BROTHER!"

….

….

13.40

Domino city

After the Earthquake of 8.0 magnitude

_A cry rise from the ground but this time it's from lost souls._

**END CHAP. 01**

So here a new story, in truth this is an old project of mine, but after some "incidents" I wasn't able to work on it.

So here it is, there will be many pairing, many characters and many problems.

_This first chap is probably the only one with so many little short characters episodes, next time it would be centered more on two in particular_.

I hope you'll like it ù_ù

For copyright: I don't own Yugioh!, but some character are mine.

So please review!

**Next Chap: Even in madness you must go on**

See you soon!


	2. Even in madness you must go on

**-Magnitude 8-**

_**If your world crash on you, how will you survive? **_

**-Chapter 02-**

**Even in madness you must go on**

_Chapter Warning: characters deaths and blood_

_Copyright: I don't own Yugioh!DM, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi_

….

….

_A long desert line extended on the horizon, the ascending Sun burned so hot that the air began to vibrate from its intensity. It was like living in a golden painting, red and yellow fused together in a dancing spell of epicenes._

_Atemu at the young age of 16 was not enchanted by the amazing scene in front of him, because his mind was darker than any night and no golden Sun could shine on it._

"_What's your problem royal ass?", Atemu from his balcony looked up to a boy near his age that was basically, hanging upside down from the ceiling._

"_Someone had spited in your cereal bowl?" snigger the boy with dark tan skin and strangely white hair. _

"_Shut up Snow Desert!" snapped out Atemu, at that the other boy loosed his grin and jumped in the balcony near the other boy._

_Watching them near one could clearly see the big difference in height between the two Egyptian._

"_Don't call me that Midget!" roared the boy with white hair, but Atemu didn't flinch by that outburst, "Than don't make fun of me Akefia!"._

_The tall boy groaned "What's your problem than? You are nasty than usual ATEMU!" by the way he exalted his name the spiky haired boy did know he was still teasing him but he wasn't interested._

"_Nothing" and with that the teen turned in his room, Akefia after him._

"_Oh come on! I know you from… what? Ten years? You can't fool me! What's the problem" Akefia had never had been a boy of courtesy and act of kindness but he was a friend who cared._

_Atemu nearly smiled thinking about their first meeting… it had been tragic, it had been horrendous and sometimes Atemu still dreamed about that day, scream still echoed in his head and blood seemed to hunt him in his little moment of solitude. No it hadn't be pleasant._

_They began hating each other but ended up begin best of friends._

_"It's about father…" finally said Atemu letting out a big sigh._

"_Oh good, what did he do this time?" groaned Akefia sitting in Atemus silk bed. "Mhm…" Atemu was again lost in his thought while he watched his reflection on a mirror in his big and fancy room._

"_He was thinking of finding a wife for me"_

_It was like he had dropped a bomb, Akefia face morphed from annoyance to total surprise, his violet eyes big like never before and whit a goofy jump he was right beside Atemu _

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Atemu could only watch him as he gone crazy "T-tha that …. BASTARD!" Akefia was basically making groove in the pavement from his agitated walk "The nerve! What does he think is this?! The ANCIANT EGYPT ERA?!" Atemu wasn't that surprised by that reaction he himself had throw a fit after his father announcement._

"_AND For fuck sake! You are still sixteen damn it!"_

"_Akefia" called calm and serene Atemu, "WHAT!?" snapped the other boy, "I told him I don't want to marry"._

_Akefia lost for a moment, realized what his firend said "OH! Good… and… what did he?"_

"_Nothing… just sighed and left to work…"_

_Akefia now was dumfounded "Just like that? No angry father? No You are the disgrace of the family or something like that?", for Akefia it was strange he had always thought that rich and religious family like the one of Atemu would be more mandatory and restrict than that. But again, he didn't have a family so he couldn't know._

"_You know Akefia he couldn't say that much after what I told him…"_

_This caught his attention, "And what did you say?"_

" _I told father that I couldn't marry no girl he desired because… simply because I'm gay."_

_Again Atemu had the impression he had just thrown a nuclear bomb on the head of his friend._

"_Y…Yu…you are WHAT?!"_

_Atemu just blinked "I'm gay" "SINCE WHEN!?"._

_Akefia was really going crazy this was too much for him._

"_Well, I figured out after some times but I thought it was not necessary talk about it… until now", for a boy who had just confessed to his father and best friend that he was gay, well he surely was calm._

"_THE FUCK?! You thought it was not NECESSARY?! ARE YOU STUPID!? And what did your father do? OH Ra he will kill you!"_

_Atemu sincerely thought the same thing as he told that to his father but… "No Akefia he will not." He expression on his friend face was saying something else "You id-"_

"_ATEMU!"  
SBANG_

_With a loud bang the heavy door of his room was opened, coming inside full of papers and folders come a tall Egyptian man in a expensive smoking, the man was Atemus father._

_In an instant Akefia jumped in front of the smaller boy, an hand ready to take out the little dagger he hide in his belt._

"_Atemu son come here see this photos"_

_The exuberant father of Atemu was placing many Photo and document on the bed, he was so excitated that he didn't even notice the other boy in the room._

_Both of the teen curios by the older man behavior and decided to see what he was doing._

_On the bad disposed in order where the photos of many young boys , the two teens were perplexed._

"_What do you think? OH! Hi Akefia" said the man while greeting the taller teen with a pat on his head._

"_Ehm father who are this people?" asked Atemu, his father beamed "Boys of your same age and interest in love! I'm a genius right?" the two boy looked at the smiling man dumbfounded and that, they began to laugh._

"_What? Atemu why are you laughing? Don't you like them?! OH GOSH I KNOW! It's because this Said guy has a beard I know he was ridicule!" he continued to talk thinking he had done wrong while the two boy laughed happily._

_-Yes- thought Atemu, -I love my life-. _

….

….

…..

….

13.55 pm

Domino City

…

…

…

"Ugh" it felt like he had just bumped his head on the big wall of the pyramid of Giza, Atemus head was a vortex of pain and confusion, he thought he had just revived again something nostalgic and happy only to wake up in a state of pure madness. He tryied to analyze the situation but he was still confused, toughing his head he flinched, he probably had taken and hard blow.

His eyes still couldn't focus on nothing and he felt nauseous, no good.

"What the hell happened?" He asked to no one as he tryied to sit up correctly. He remembered going out of the Hotel, yes… then he had taken the limousine for reaching the museum and then…

"Bombasa!" he cried out as soon he could feel steady again

"Bombasa!" he called harder louder, he didn't understand if his voice was just similar to a whimper or if he had gone deaf.

Around him the world was muffled, taking his pained head in hands he exited from the limousine, noticing that they were parked in front of a street lamp. NO.

More precisely the front of the limousine was convolute around the pole.

"Oh God!"

With the adrenaline rising in his body he began to feel everything better again, around him the ambulance sirens were overhanging everything, many car alarm were ringing in his ears and the cry of people calling for help.

E thought if an hell existed it must have been that.

Black smoke was rising everywhere in the city, around him houses and skyscrapers crumbled like castle of sand, the sky that was so blue just an hour before, now was completely covered by dust.

"Oh no no no"

He jumped right near the door next the driver, Bombasa was still inside in that inferno of sheet.

"BOMBASA!"

He tried with all of his strength to open it but the door was so rout that he couldn't and the black window couldn't let him see if his friend was okay.

"BOMBASA ANSWER ME!"

Atemu was clearly panicking and he was not the only one, around him peoples were desperate to going out from their vehicle.

An improvise scream made Atemu stop, he turned around to see a wounded woman sitting next a little MPV that was upside down, in her arm a child rested lifeless.

The color drained from Atemu face and he felt like the nightmares of his childhood where people died by the hand of the guerilla.

"Bombasa come out… please" He was losing energy, his mind crying out of fear. He didn't want to live again that horrors.

He didn't know how much time he had remained in that state of trance, sited on the ground an hand still on the handle but at some point a man in white pulled him away.

He couldn't focus on nothing, everything was again mixed in a gray color and distant sound… he wasn't there… he couldn't be there.

Someone was pointing something at him, a light maybe…

"_This one is in a confusion state, but aside a little bump in his head he is fine"_

He didn't get what was they talking about, was it Egyptian? No no it couldn't be… he was… where was he?

"_How is the condition of the driver?" _

Japan! That's right Japan… Why had he come here? What happened to him?

"_We are still trying to bring him out of the vehicle, he is blocked and unconscious" _

Was it an criminal attack to his persona? Had his father enemies followed him? No that couldn't be…

"_Kami sama he is big!" _

An earthquake was it? He thought he remembered everything moving too fast… but could the nature do something so terrible?

"_Doctor I think he has an internal bleeding!"_

"_My God we need to bring him in hospital!"_

"_But the Hospital…"_

"_yeha, will use the laager…"_

What was this people talking about? He couldn't focus on the discussions, but they were taking Bombasa away.

"_Ehy boy…"_

One of the men tried to catch his attentions

"What's your name?"

He was understanding now, that's right he studied Japanese…

"Do you understand what I'm saying boy?"

Atemu looked at the man right in the eye, they were blue.

"Yes…" he finally answered coming out a little from his confusion

"Good, tell me your name" asked again the doctor

"Atemu…" he was still confused, what did this man wanted?

"Good Atemu, where you in the limousine? Tell me about you"

Atemu was confused, why wanted the man know if he was in the limousine? He clearly was out! He was… he was going…

"…to the Museum" he said.

The doctor looked at him but a man answered from his back.

"I get it he must be related with the Ishtars!"

"AH! Good they are not too distant from here"

What were they talking about? He was not related to them! But he wasn't able to say it aloud.

"Okay boy, Atemu…" began the man "…the Museum is right in this direction, you can go to your family, you are fine but you need to do a check up as soon as you can, right now we can't bring you to the museum we have many wounded to attend to… go to your family" with that the man jumped on the ambulance and it departed.

-Family-

Right! Is father would have been worried but… He looked for his cellphone, inside the limousine he found it broken.

"DAMN IT!" he cursed, but then he remembered "RIGHT! The Museum! I go to the Ishtars, ask them to help me and a cellphone! PERFECT!" he smiled again as he dashed to the street.

…

…

…

14.20 pm

Domino City

Outside the Turtle Game Shop

…

…

…

-It hurt so bad- thought Yugi Muto.

Around him the world had gone grey and dark, he could hear the cry of people that had lost their home and the agonizing scream of who was hurt.

"Yami Yami don't worry someone will arrive soon!" said Yugi while kissing his dear brother hand.

Since their house had fallen he hadn't left his brother side a single moment.

"please be strong Grampa will come for sure… for sure" He didn't know anymore if he was trying to convince him or himself, since the earthquake he hadn't see a single car, people had run away for who know where! He was alone and his brother was too hurt to console him.

"Don't worry I'm here with you brother" the teen for 40 minutes since the earthquake hadn't stop to talk to his brother hoping that hearing his voice would help him, but he was scared, confused and trembling like a leaf, it was supposed to be a hot day so why was he so cold?

"The AidRelief are coming!"

Someone shouted while running down the street.

Yugi looked in that direction and he could clearly see a mass of people begging for help, asking questions to a group of man in a luminous orange uniform.

-The National Defense-

Hope shined in the eyes of the teen, "Help is coming Yami!" he grabbed harder his brother hand, his eye full of tears "I'm going to call for help!" with pain he had left his brother hand kissing it just to say that he will be back soon and he sprinted to where the man in orange where.

…..

…

The day had began pretty bad for everyone.

Raphael in his sixteen years of works for the AidRelif was never showed in a such bad situation.

He had always been a tall and large man, helping people was what he could do better, sometimes people were weary of his appearance but he was a good person.

Helping people and protecting them had become his reason of life since he was young and had lost his family from a tsunami that sank their ship.

He was not the only one, his two companions and best friend Alister and Varon were the same as him, everyone had a tragic past and everyone desired to make a better future for everyone else.

"Varon bring here the box with the water!" Talking now was their supervisor an eccentric man named Dartz; Raphael had always wondered if he used a coloration for his long turquoise hair.

"Ohy Raphael…" began a brown haired man near him, as he passed the water to people, "What Varon?" asked him, "I heard some bad news" finally said with a whisper Varon, he didn't want to be heard by the people.

"The main Agency said that the train station and the airport had big incident because of the earthquake" Raphael stopped his work to look at Varon "how bad?", the other man scoffed "At the train station a train derailed but they said it wasn't full of people so there shouldn't big incident there but the airport…" the suspense made dread Raphael as he watched his friend sweat "They said two plane that were preparing for the take-off collided… one of the plane crashed near the airport… a big explosion they said… too many dead… an inferno of fire and plates…" Raphael was at loss of words "This is insane", Valon let out a bitter chuckle "I know…"

So here they were, and Raphael felt enraged by what little they could do for this poor people.

Nearly two hours ago this city had been hit by a tremendous earthquake and was now on its knees begging for help.

He and his companions were there by coincidence going ahead for a conference for How to react to Natural Disaster. Well, now they were learning from it directly.

Many people asked when the help will come, building where still falling, some barely standing and he was sure there was a big amount of soul still alive under the rubble, but they couldn't do nothing until the arrive of the bigger part of their group and he know it would take at last some hours before that.

"Excuse me sir!"

A tiny voice like a bird singed in his ear, attached to his right leg a boy who couldn't be older then eleven years was looking at him with big amethyst eyes.

The boy was trembling and dirty and Raphael in that moment felt his heart contract painfully.

"Yes boy?"

The little guy with a strange spiky hairdo mumbled something before pulling his hand with him, "Whoa boy!" said Raphael stopping the little teen "What are you doing?".

"My brother needs help!" cried out so loud that the other people around him stopped complaining just to listen.

"He his hurt and need help please!" begged again the little boy, now tears were falling from his big eyes.

"Ok Little one tell me where is your brother?" asked kindly Raphael as he calmed the scared boy.

It was so sad to see scene like that and Raphael wanted so bad to help the poor child as he dragged the man to where his brother was.

"Please please Yami you will be all right now!"

The boy chanted continuously with all his hope grabbed to Raphael.

In five minutes Raphael was brought in front of what used to be a home, probably the boy house, he could still read a written –Turtle Game- .

"Where is your brother?"

As he asked so the boy left his side and he kneeled not so distant from him.

"Brother I have come with help like I promised, now you will be better!" the words were spelled with such love and tenderness that Raphael couldn't help but smile.

So he adjusted his helmet and reached the boy "So let me see your…" his words died as he watched the boy caress the hand of his brother.

Raphael nearly had fallen, his mind blank as the little boy with big and desperate eyes turned to him. "Please help him!".

-Oh god-

It was the only thing that crossed the man mind as he watched the little boy tighten his grip on the hand of his brother, the only thing of his body that the wreckage of the house hadn't covered.

With shaky steps Raphael kneeled beside the boy who looked at him with such hope that made him want to throw up.

Carefully taking the hand out of the grip of the boy he checked for a pulse even thought he know already the answer.

**The heart wasn't beating.**

Raphael felt himself sick and nervous, the little boy had stayed here all the time gripped to the hand of his dead brother still believing he could be saved. Maybe he couldn't understand or had gone mad by the tragedy, he didn't know.

But he know that it would be him the person, that would have to crush the child hope.

"Boy what's your name?"

He asked, still holding the lifeless hand.

"Yugi sir, my name is Yugi Muto and he is my big brother Yami Muto"

Such strange name Yami and Yugi.

"Where are your parents Yugi? The rest of your family?"

Raphael know he shouldn't doing this, avert the moment of the truth with simple questions but he was scared. And the boy needed the rest of his family anyway.

"My mom and dad are died sir, I live only with Yami and Grampa but he is at the airport"

As longer the boy talked the longer Raphael felt cold, An orphan boy.

He felt dread as he said that his only living family was at the airport. The news he had heard weren't making the situation better. He probably was dealing with a boy left all alone in the World. How cruel.

Raphael toke a big breath, he needed to know.

…..

…

Yugi was happy, finally someone would help his brother.

When their home had fallen on them Yami had stopped to talk, he was hurt that he did know for sure someone would help him and so the man in orange would do.

"listen boy…" began the big man taking his hands on Yugi shoulders, "I…I can't help your brother…".

"What?"

Yugi began to panic inside as he watched the man in front of his taking another breath, why wouldn't he help his brother?!

"Listen Yugi, your brother… Yami… is beyond help now…" the way he was speaking to him and the pity in his eye made Yugi shiver, he didn't understand what was happening, his ear began to ring.

"Yugi, I'm sorry but your brother didn't make it"… Yugi felt himself frozen

_-What is he saying?!- _

"His heart isn't beating anymore…" Yugis finger felt like they had been cut off he couldn't feel anymore

_-WHAT IS HE SAYING?!-_

"…Yugi… your brother…" now the boy was hyperventilating.

_-NO NO!- _

"your brother… is dead"

For a moment everything went black and cold.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With an agonizing howl Yugi tryied to wriggle from the big man that had taken him secure in his embrace.

But Yugi didn't feel the warm of the embrace, he didn't feel the gentle whisper from the man and he didn't feel anything else.

All he could focus was the agonizing pain in his heart, and he kicked desperately and scratched furiously the man harms who had told him such terrible lies.

"YOU LIAR YOU LIAR! YOU SAID YOUWOULD HELP! HELP HIM! HELP HIM!"

He cried so loud and harder that he felt his throat burn, but the man was like a rock he never flinched even when the boy punched him with his tiny fits.

Raphael just stood up with the boy tight to his chest. He wouldn't let go.

So he began to walk to his campus with the hysterical boy.

"NO! NO LET ME GO!" cried out the boy as he realized that the man was taking him away.

"I CAN'T LET MY BROTHR ALONE!" tears begin to wet Raphael shoulder as the boy cried.

"HE NEEDS ME! MY BROTHER NEEDS ME!" it was in no vail, the man continued to move as Yugi continued to protest; his eyes never leaving the place where his brother hand extended to him waiting for help.

"YAMI! YAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!".

…

…

…

14.20 pm

Domino Railway Station

…

…

…

Joey wheeler passed a hand in his messy blond hair, he was sited in the ground of the station with his little sister asleep on his lap.

His face was dirty and he looked sick and pale, blood on his blue t-shirt, but it was not his blood.

Around him there weren't many people, at that time not many train passed so there was just a few persons.

Still he didn't felt better knowing that a tragedy was avoided.

He still was repeating the image of the earthquake over and over.

It had been just a moment after the train of his sister had stopped, she was about to go down, Serenity in her light yellow dress was on the door her suitcase in Joey hands. But then the ground roared and it shacked so hard that he loosed balance.

As he was falling he could see her sister do the same but as he landed on his but, she hit her face on the edge of the metallic door.

After a moment she had fallen unconscious.

Joey had just the time to grab her that he had seen the train tip on its side.

It had gone down in a cloud of dust and with a screech similar to that of a dying animal.

Joey know that his tranquil appearance was only a façade, his sister unconscious and with a scar on her delicate face and the people around him scared to dead.

"Everyone the ambulance is here!"

A man in a blue uniform informed the people that was inside the station.

Joey was the first to respond, young and strong he had taken his little sister embrace and dashed to the exit.

Outside two ambulance where waiting, paramedics and doctor on board.

"Yung one tell me what happened?" Asked one of the doctor immediately near him.

"My sister hit her face and she hasn't got conscious back!"

The man toke the girl out of his hands examining her wounds. Around them other people were waiting for assistance.

The blond teen waited patiently as the man did his job.

"I think she has a concussion…" said the doctor after a while, Joey looked at him very pale "Don't' worry boy" added the man "We'll take her to hospital for the analysis but it's nothing to worry about… too much" the hesitation in his voice made Joey think otherwise.

The paramedics then put Serenity together with other people inside the ambulance, the doctor with a paper and a pen in hand turned to Joey "I need your family name and hers, your number of telephone and that of your parents…", "Why?" asked hesitant Joey, "Because you can't come on the ambulance with us" at that Joey exploded "WHY NOT!? SHE IS MY SISTER!" the man stood calm his eyes cold "Because we are in emergency, The Hospital had taken big damage in a part of its structure, Most of our ambulance are crushed we need to use the few we have to fill them with too many patient and us doctor who needs to work immediately on some patient. That's why if you are fine or in no particular condition we can't take you. We need to fill them! And as you see…" gestured the doctor to the now full ambulances "…We can't take any more people there", Joey wasn't happy but he could understand "So I can catch up to you at the hospital?" the man nodded "Yes, we have set a camp right outside of the station with all we could, you'll find us and your sister there" and then the man jumped inside the ambulance "Don't worry I'll take care of her!".

With that Joey with many other people stood there as the ambulance left.

The sirens still echoed in the air.

"I need to call mum…".

…

…

…

14.45 pm

Domino City

Outside the Turtle Game Shop

…

…

…

In the last twenty-five minutes Yugi Muto rested in silence, a vacant look and half open mouth on the box the AidRelief had given him to sit.

His mind blank and his body heavy.

He couldn't accept what they told him, his brother his kind and strong brother wouldn't never die like this!

-_But he pushed me out to save me_-

He couldn't accept the truth, that hand was warm! Not cold!

-_our home crushed on him_-

They were laughing just a moment before, his brother playing his Kuriboh to save his life points but Yugi upset had taken the card from his hands and hided it in his pocket to joke …

-_Kuriboh…_-.

Maybe the adrenaline, the fear or the terror made him forgot, when he had let his card fall to the ground, the card of his brother deck still rested secure in his pocket.

"No…" with trembling hands Yugi drew out the card. "Kuriboh" he whispered as he watched the fur ball monster.

_Use this card to save your life points_…

_Use this card to save your life_…

Yugis mind exploded, his heart throbbed furiously, panic had taken over.

-_He died because he didn't have his card…_-

"No… no no no" he cried again as his mind played against him, as his soul filled with guilt.

-_He died because I had taken his card…_-

"no no no no no no!" Panic was his way out from madness, fear was his escape from delirium.

-_I killed Yami…_-

"NOOOOO!" he felt his heart shatter in million pieces never to be whole again. He felt himself losing touch with reality, with the world.

His home didn't exist anymore, his brother died because of him, his Grandfather missing. His life had crumbled under his feet, he didn't have anything anymore he had lost it all so why was he still alive?

"I better die…" .

…

…

…

14.45 pm

Domino City

…

…

…

"Curse you!"roared Joey as he turned off his cell phone.

He did try to call his mother to inform her about Serenity but the blasted telephone wouldn't let him make the call, walking down to the street he heard many people with the same problem.

Lines Clogged.

Probably all around Japan people were calling frenetically here to know the condition of their family or friends.  
"DAMN!" cursed the blond while kicking a rock, "I'm soooo lucky".

He looked around the city and he felt he didn't know it anymore.

The street where he was supposed to be a place full of cute bar and shop for couple. Now everything was in ruin nothing was standing anymore.

Joey wanted to scream, his heart ached so bad that sometimes he couldn't walk anymore. He thought of his mum who was probably sick worried, he thought of his sister now in the care of the doctor, he thought of his dad "Lucky bastard" he muttered as he remembered he had gone to Tokyo two days ago.

His excuse was that he needed to do an encounter of his group of Alcoholic Anonymous, he didn't believe it.

But then the blond teenager thought of his friend and he wanted to cry.

He didn't know if they were fine, he couldn't call them and he needed to go to his sister.

"Oh God" whispered Joey as he thought of his best friend "please let my friends be safe", as he whispered so he reached the main street, near the Green Park of Domino.

He had always played war and battlefield type games, he had never seen anything like that in real life.

But if he one day would… Joey know that the scenario would be the same as that.

In the street a tall column of smoke covered the sky, to his left buildings had fallen completely some on the street.

The heat was far too intense as the fire devoured the tree of the park on his right.

Everywhere people dropped in unnatural position looked, in a puddle of blood, at the fire with blank eyes.

Joey vomited. His face green and blue, with his t-shirt he covered his nose.

In the air the smell of burned flesh.

But what scared him the most was the unnatural silence that pervaded the place.

"This is horrible…".

He was about to turn around and try another way to reach the hospital, when with the corner of the eye he cough the silhouette of a man sited up near the flames.

"OH GOD!"

Even from afar he could always recognize that figure, A red jacket, brown spiky hair.

"TRISTAN!"

With a loud cry of joy he launched to his friend who still rested sited there without noticing him, his back faced on him.

"TRISTAN! You are alive Tristan!" cried Joey as he reached his friend, with all his strength he hugged the boy too happy to notice everything else.

"Tristan you punk! I got scared for a minute! Thank God you are alive!"

As Joey looked at his friend face he lost his big smile, "Ohy pal… what's the problem?".

Tristan still looked at the fire, no expression could be read on his face, then Joey noticed something on his friend hands.

"Is that a necklace Tristan?".

Only then the brown haired boy averted his eyes from the fire to the silver necklace in his hands.

It was a simple jewel, a long chain and a pendant with the shape of an heart.

"F-for…for who it was Tristan?" Joey feared his question as he watched his friend struggle to talk.

"It was our anniversary…" finally spoke the teen "…it was a stupid idea…", Joey could only pale as he watched his friends sob "…I wanted to take her somewhere nice… we were …", it was hard to watch so Joey looked somewhere else and the he caught the glimpse of something.

Burning in the fire with many cars, there it was, Tristan motorcycle and beside it burning a body.

"…I don't know what happened! One moment we were happy and… and then everything began to fall!".

Tristan was crying desperately as he grabbed his hair with force "I couldn't control my Motorcycle anymore! We had fallen down…" Joey could only stand and go to watch as near as he could the fire that was destroying everything.

"then other auto crashed on us! I was launched on the grass but… but…".

And Joey now could see, a yellow ribbon burning away.

"She didn't… she was pressed by a vehicle and then… fire fire… fire" Joey turned to his kneeled friend tears falling from his face.

"I couldn't save her… I couldn't give her present…" then Tristan looked up to Joey "…I love her…I love her" and so Joey hugged Tristan as he cried his sorrow on his friend shoulder.

Everything had gone down.

_-But…-_ thought Joey

_-…we will raise again!-_

And so holding up the frail friend Joey and Tristan marched ahead. Unsure of what will be left for tomorrow.

…

…

…

15.00 pm

Domino City

…

…

…

He didn't know how much he had been wandering around, the euphoria of the first moment had left him already.

Atemu looked around the street, many houses around him, some still in perfect conditions, many other reduced to dust.

He was sure the Museum was in that way, but after some times he concluded that he was lost.

He did try to ask people but most of them shoed him away, other were too catatonic to help him.

So here he was, alone, dirty and lost.

Then he had seen a group of people gathered to distribute water and bread.

Good, he was very thirsty.

Coming there he waited for a bottle, a pair of two man in orange handed him the water.

He drank avidly.

Moving out of the people line he rested a moment against a pole.

"Oh man how I needed that…" and he closed his eyes just for a moment.

…..

…

Looking at his shadow Yugi fought to don't lose his sanity he fought against the cruelty of the world.

"My brother isn't dead…" he murmured at his shadow. "My brother is alive, my Grampa is okay… and I'm fine" he fought back the tears. He wouldn't cry anymore. He hadn't a reason, he was fine his family too so he wouldn't cry.

"Just wait … mu brother isn't dead he will come back for me… he will".

Around him the world didn't make sense anymore, everyone was telling lies and looking at him with pity.

He was fine.

If only his brother would come back to pick him up, they could be Yami and Hikari again.

"Oh man how I needed that…"

Yugi felt a shiver ran on his back, he turned around.

Next to him, supported to a pole… in a dark suit with spiky hair stood his brother.

He felt his heart race in his chest, his big eyes dilated a smile formed on his face.

"BIG BROTHER!"

He didn't let the other man time to react that he jumped in his embrace crying of joy.

"I KNOW IT! Brother you are alive I KNOW IT!" Yugi had never felt so happy in his whole life, his dear big brother was again with him, he couldn't help but laugh for the happiness of the moment, but on the other hand the man he was hugging, was frozen confused.

"W-What?"

Atemu stood paralyzed. One moment he was taking time to relax and the next moment a by hugged him laughing of joy.

"Who are you?!" he asked agitated by the sudden contact with the stranger, he didn't know if feel scared or angry, right now he was just confused and tired.

"It's me brother! YUGI!" the boy did finally look up to him.

Only then Atemu realized the incredibly resemblance between them.

Both Atemu and this boy called Yugi had the same strange hair: a star shaped hair multicolored with blond bangs, expect that Atemu did have even blond bolting shape in his while Yugi did not.

But apart this they were very different.

As he watched the boy, for what felt like interminable minutes, Atemu felt enchanted.

Two big shining amethyst eyes allured him in a world of hope and joy.

He boy looked up at him with a sweet expression that captured him; red checks a gentle smile and that pair of magnificent eyes.

Atemu fell in love.

"Big brother" repeated the boy and that was enough to make Atemu come back to Earth.

"What? Big brother?" he asked confused as the boy released him, and that let Atemu a little disappointed.

"Yes!" laughed the boy "What else should I call you Yami?" said Yugi still suppressing a joyous laugh with his hands.

"But…" the man was perplexed, he wasn't this boy brother, so why did him call that? Was he confused for someone else. Certainly their hair style was nearly identical but he was clearly Egyptian, meanwhile the boy was Japanese.

"Sorry little one I'm not your b-"

"What's happening here?"

Before Atemu could finish his sentence, one of the man dressed in a orange uniform appeared in front of them.

Raphael, recognized Yugi the moment the man stepped out.

The boy smiled, his resentment disappeared since now his dear brother was here again.

"Raphael-san my brother is fine again!" said the boy jumping to hug Atemus arm. Again Atemu was confused and now embarrassed as he caught the dark glare the large man was giving him.

"Is that so?" said cold the man, his eyes never let the ones of Atemu that felt like he had done something wrong.

"YES! He come back like I said and he is fine!" smiled the boy oblivious to what was happening around him, what counted the most was the warm that his brother body was giving to him.

"That's good Yugi-chan, now could you let me talk with your brother a little?" the question, innocent enough, made Atemu froze he felt in danger.

"Why?" asked Yugi reluctant to leave his brother, but Raphael kind smile reassured him "I just need to check if he is hurt or not, then I'll give you him back!" with a nod the boy let go of his brother harm.

On the other hand Atemu that was not understanding anything felt like he was about to be throw in a lion's den.

"Very well" said Raphael as he dragged the Egyptian away from Yugi, in a isolated area.

Atemu looked around trying to maintain cold blood, but he was mentally weakened by all the incidents of so far. So he couldn't help but gasp as he was grabbed by the throat and pushed against an abandoned car.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" demanded Raphael furious.

His mind racing trough many possibility as he scanned the tanned man in his gasp.

In all the years of his work Raphael had seen many terrible things, and most of the time the tragedy were caused by evil and lascivious men.

He had seen man abuse of the fear and the hope of little innocent child that it made him sick.

So when he had seen little fragile Yugi in the brace of this older man, calling him like his deceased brother it made him think that this man, clearly not a relative, was trying to molest him with deception.

But Raphael would not permit it.

"SO? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SCUM?!" he roared again letting the man go, who began to cough.

"Damn you!" spitted out Atemu as he began to regain composure, "Why did you attack me?!" now the tall man in front of him darkened "Because I know people like you! What do you think you are doing to Yugi you pervert!?" barked out Raphael, but this time Atemu did not stay in silence.

Atemu felt the rage grow in him, his face red of fury.

This man, who he had never ever meted thought he was a rapist or something "HOW DARE YOU!" finally roared Atemu so loud, that Raphael was forced to take a step back by surprise.

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!" continued the Egyptian furious, "HE just hugged ME from nowhere calling ME big BROTHER! DON'T ACCUSE ME OF BEGIN A PERVERT!"at the end of his speech Atemu was out of breath, he had never be a irascible man, but he was stressed and tired of everything.

So Raphael stood there looking at the man with a dubious expression.

He thought of little Yugi, still under the big shock and then he began to understand.

"I…" Raphael was clearly embarrassed "I'm sorry, I was just worried and I had taken the wrong conclusion I think.", Atemu scoffed irritated "Do you at last know who I am?!" asked Atemu irritated, but the dumbfounded expression of the large man made him know the answer.

Casting that aside, Atemu sighed, his position now was irrelevant.

"I'm sorry it's just that I know you couldn't be his brother or any other relative…I just messed up" admitted the man averting his gaze from the floor.

"Yeah I could tell that much" scoffed the shorter man, "But why? Do you know the boy?" at the question Raphael stiffed.

"Not exactly…" answered reluctant "I had meet him today, he asked me to help his bigger brother because he was hurt…" began the man, but he made a long pause as he directed his glare in the place where a crumbled house stood.

"And so?" asked impatiently Atemu, as the man returned to watch him "His brother was already dead. Crushed under his house".

Then an uncomfortable silence spread around them.

"OH…" was the only thing that Atemu could say, "Yeha …OH" repeated sarcastically Raphael.

"The boy is under a big shock, I think he is left alone in the world his only relative missing…" began the tall man, "…He may be delusional, I had seen things like this happened to people traumatized. Maybe you look like his decease brother 'cause you have the same hair, so to run away from a reality that scare him… Yugi mind pretended that you are his brother." Finished the man with a big breath.

It was a lot to accept and Atemu was a very open person, but…

"So? What I'm supposed to do?" he asked confused, "I don't know… we should make him see the true but it could be difficult, stay with him it will be easier".

That he couldn't do.

"But I can't stay HERE!" cried out Atemu frustrated, "My family is worried I need to go to let them know I'm all right!".

Raphael sighed, he did have a point, he couldn't force this man to stay here him too had a family.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I will think of something…" Raphael was in trouble "… Listen, I'm going to talk to my supervisor, ask him what to do. Meanwhile STAY with the boy!", Atemu growled, "AM I CLEAR?!" burst out the man in orange, "YES! FINE!" growled back Atemu as he departed to where the boy was waiting him.

Raphael turned around to search Dartz.

…..

…

"Big brother?" asked innocently Yugi.

The boy was waiting him patiently seated on the ground, in the dust, his eyes shined with concern and anxiety.

Atemu felt a pang in his heart.

It wasn't fair.

"listen, uhm… Yugi…" he began and the boy straightened his back to listen better, again Atemu felt like a monster "I… I'm not your brother", he waited for a nasty reaction from the teen, but the only thing he received was a light laugh "Eheheh, silly! Of course you are my brother! And the BEST in the whole world!".

Atemu gulped, trying to calm his nerve "No I'm not" the boy laughed again "Yes! Yes you are!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm telling you I'm not your brother!"

"BUT you ARE!"

At the final laugh, Atemu Snapped.

"I'M NOT YOU FUCKING BROTHER!" the moment he screamed that, Atemu regretted it immensely. Before him, Yugi lost his smile, and now his gorgeous eyes were filled with tears.

"It's because of the card?" asked the boy in tears, Atemu didn't understand but Yugi drew out from his pocket a cart and he handed to him.

It was a Kuriboh card, from Duel Monster.

Looking up from the card Atemu could see Yugi sniffing and cry, trying to dry his tears with his hands.

"I'm sorry that I acted too childish I promise I won't do it anymore" he begged as he launched himself in the man embrace, nuzzling his face on his chest. "Please I'm sorry, so please please don't leave me!" and so he cried hard in Atemu arms.

What more could the man say, what more could he do?

He didn't have the strength and the heart to kill this boy hope.

"It's okay…" he said as he patted Yugi head "I'm not angry anymore".

"Really?" sniffed the boy looking up to him, Atemu couldn't do nothing but sigh "Yes Yugi…".

With another problem on his shoulder Atemu frowned thinking what to do then…

"Say Yugi…" he began, "Do you know the way for the Museum?", the boy looked puzzled "Well Yes Yami, we go there quit often!" he said smiling.

At that Atemu smiled too and then whispered to the younger boy "That's good, why don't we go there? You'll lead the way".

The boy nodded happily as he dragged the older man with him.

Meanwhile they were leaving the street, Atemu never let his guard down. He could still see the man named Raphael discuss with another one with long green air.

It was a good thing that they were going away.

A really good thing.

…

…

…

15.30 pm

Domino City

Near the Museum

…

…

…

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!"

Roared Tea Gardner as she cleaned her blue skirt, "You act like a child sometimes Joey!", in the ground with a hand on a red pulsing cheek the blond boy whimpered. "God Tea! Are you sure you are not a man?! You can it damn hard!".

"Oh! EXCUSE ME!" she groaned sarcastically "But I don't appreciate people screaming my name and jumping on me from beyond! You scared me!" she scoffed shaking her brown haired head.

"I know I was just too happy to see you okay." He answered standing up. "I'm fine, I was at home, fortunately in my neighbored everything was fine…" she explained "I was going to see if Yami and Yugi are fine, my telephone doesn't work!" at that Joey gulped, he too wanted to go to see his two friends but he and Tristan needed to go to the hospital, with a glance e looked at Tristan.

Since the incident he didn't even talk, he would just walk beyond Joey deep in thought.

Joey sighed heavily as he passed an hand in his dirty hair.

"Unfortunately we can't come with you, we need to go to the hospital…" he really didn't want to talk about what happened but the worried look on Tea face made him sigh.

"Listen Tea… there had been some problems…"

And so Joey talked.

He tried to explain everything, the scar still fresh on his heart, Tristan would just hum or tighten his fits one on a while.

Tea face was a mask of horror, an hand covered her mouth as the big blue eyes shined with tears.

"God no…" she whispered at the hand of the story, the silence reigned between the tree friends.

"Tristan…" she began a hand suspended mid-air in a way to reach of her friend who just looked at her, his eyes still red "I know… I know" and they hugged.

The tree of them, friend since High School who always laughed and fought together now cried their heart out from the pain and the loss; still unaware of another important tragedy.

…..

…

"here Big brother! This way!" called exuberant Yugi as he jumped over a heap of rubble. "EHY!" called out Atemu "Don't do that it's dangerous!" cried out the man as he reached the smiling boy. "eheh don't worry big brother I'm fine!" and Atemu couldn't help but worry about the little guy.

So Atemu watched as the boy jumped ahead smiling and laughing. His hands sweated and his heart beat furiously, his mind raced to different fantasy but he shook his head in a way to take away that fantasies.

"It's not right Atemu!" he scowled disapproving himself "He is a child, and a disturbed one… but he is so cute".

Again the Egyptian man sighed as he reached the boy side, who smiled looking up to him.

-_Yes_- he thought, -_he is freaking cute…_-.

"So? Are we near?" asked then the man, the boy nodded but as they were about to continue their journey a choir voices blocked them.

"YAMI! YUGI!"

Atemu felt his blood freeze as he turned around.

Coming in their way, three teenager were waiving their hands.

"GUYS!" jumped euphoric Yugi next to him, Atemu felt dread as the group approached them, conscious of the fact that they will ask too many questions.

"YUG! Pal!" A blonde boy, the first one to reach them, hugged the little boy spinning him around laughing with him.

"Thanks God you are all okay" said the girl of the group as she reached them, but the moment their eyes meet he could see the confusion in her big blue eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" jumped out the third one, a boy with a red jacket, he seemed angry and tired, more debilitated then the others.

With that question all the eyes pointed on Atemu, who even thought was habituate to that kind of attention, right now he would most likely make it without it.

"Umh…" he began uncertainly "Hi everyone".

-_Yes…_- he thought as he watched the worried and suspicious look of the teens -_… This day is getting better every minute I live…-._

…

…

…

Meanwhile

In Cairo / Egypt

…

…

…

"Where do you think you are going?!" cried out a guard in a black attire.

In the airport standing in the middle of the desert, a tall man, with white hair and tan skin stopped, a ticket in his hand.

"I'm going to Japan…" he simply answered as he began to walk away, "But Sir Akefia! You can't it's too dangerous right now!".

"THE HELL EVERYTHING!" roared the man.

"My best friend his out there and need me!" without looking back again hi boarded on his little jet, he wasn't too surprised to find already there Shadi, head of the Egyptian Secret Service.

"Are you ready? It will be a long flight" said the bald Egyptian man while tapping on his computer, Akefia grinned as he took a seat next to the older man "I'm more than ready!"

_-Wait for me Atemu I'm coming!-_

….

….

**END CHAP. 02**

So another chap is ended, XD but no comments have come … sob ç_ç not a single one.

Is this fic so horrible? Ç_ç oh well I will do my best to make it enjoyable for who will read it, but I'm not English so I could make many error (I know I do) but I would really like some comment please, just to know what you think of this Fic of mine.

Anyway, as some of you could understand the principal protagonist will be Yugi and Atemu, the others will not always appear or have important part, but don't worry, little by little I will make everyone appear (In fact in this chap appeared new characters X3).

So for giving a hint, there will be many different pairing but the principal one is:

BLINDSHIPPING!

(what a surprise!)

…

…..

**Next Chap: Our Brothers, Our half**

See you soon! And please review


End file.
